greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Traitements de choc
Traitements de choc est le 2ème épisode de la saison 7 de Grey's Anatomy et le 128ème épisode de la série. Résumé L'épisode commence par l'arrivée d'un groupe de blessés appartenant à une équipe de football frappée par la foudre. La seule fille du groupe est attirée par l'entraîneur et reste indifférente aux avances de deux autres jeunes joueurs. Mark est troublé : il se rend compte qu'il aime Lexie et décide de lui révéler son amour. Tout va pour le mieux entre Callie et Arizona qui emménage chez sa compagne. Miranda interdit le bloc opératoire à Alex pour l'obliger à se faire retirer la balle qu'il a reçue. Cristina ne s'est toujours pas remise de la fusillade et pour l'aider, Owen croit bon de l'emmener au bloc où une ancienne amie de Preston Burke se fait opérer. Mais lorsque Cristina entend un bruit sourd - Jackson vient de heurter un chariot - elle revit la scène de la fusillade dont Owen a été victime et sombre dans l'hystérie. Seule Meredith parvient à la faire sortir du bloc. Cristina rend son alliance à Owen. Mais tout rentre dans l'ordre : à la fin de l'épisode, Cristina, réconfortée par Meredith, demande à Owen de la ramener à la maison. Derek tente de rassurer Meredith. On apprend que celle-ci est angoissée pour Derek dont les excès de vitesse l'inquiètent. Elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle était enceinte. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Andrew Perkins (James Tupper) *Linda Cotler (Ashley Crow) *Paul Cotler (John Walcutt) *Kerry Schultz (Camille Chen) *Russ Gammie (Walter Perez) *Mitch (Chuck Hittinger) *Warren Griffith (Eric James Ramey) Patients *Meredith Grey *Alex Karev *Linda Cotler *Russ Gammie *Kerry Schultz *Mitch *Warren Griffith *Bébé Musiques de l'épisode *'Precious' par Tobias Froberg *'Wishing He Was Dead' par The Like *'Into the Mystic' par Greg Laswell *'The Wait' par School of Seven Bells *'Calling Me' par Alva Leigh *'Business Transaction' par Home Video *'White Blank Page' par Mumford & Sons Anecdotes *Le titre original fait référence à la chanson de Billy Idol. *Meredith obtient enfin l'autorisation de réopérer par Andrew Perkins à la fin de l'épisode. *Cet épisode marque la première fois qu'Alex est opéré dans un bloc dans le Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Quand il s'est fait tirer dessus dans le dernier épisode de la saison 6, Lexie et Mark lui ont fait des soins de premiers secours dans une salle de réunion avant qu'il ne soit transporté dans un autre hôpital. *Cet épisode est le 100ème épisode de Sara Ramirez en tant que Callie Torres. *Meredith parle enfin à Derek de sa fausse couche dans ...Je l'aimais. *Cet épisode est l suite directe de Renaissances puisqu'April mentionne que le mariage de Cristina et Owen s'est déroulé la veille. *Cristina dit que 50% des mariages finissent par un divorce, donc entre elle et Meredith, le mariage de Meredith et Derek devrait bien se passer. Ironiquement, dans la saison 9, Critina et Owen divorcent vraiment. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 12,53 M *'France' : 6,8 M *'Canada' : 2,672 M Citations :Mark Sloan : Tu as tort. :Callie Torres : Pardon ? :Mark Sloan : Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Des gens sont frappés par la foudre. Des gens meurent. Mon meilleur ami s'est fait tirer dessus, Torres. Pourquoi tu me dis de prendre tout mon temps vu qu'on est peut-être condamnés à court terme et qu'on n'a plus le temps ? Je ne veux plus attendre pour être heureux. :Callie Torres : D'accord, écoute. Ça, c'est le genre de trucs qu'on fait nous deux. On saute des étapes. J'ai poussé Arizona à avoir un bébé et j'ai failli la perdre parce que j'ai sauté plein d'étapes. J'ai fait marche arrière après, et là elle emménage. Et elle bousille mon appartement. Je veux seulement dire que c'est prématuré de lui faire ta demande, surtout si elle est pas elle-même en ce moment. :Mark Sloan : Je sais qui elle est. Et si elle traverse les pires épreuves en ce moment, je veux les traverser avec elle. Elle me rend plus heureux que toutes celles que j'ai connues. Et si je peux faire son bonheur, contribuer à ce qu'elle aille bien, alors je ne veux rien faire d'autre. C'est tout ce que je veux faire pour le reste de ma vie. :Callie Torres : Très bien. D'accord, vas-y. Fonce lui dire ça. Mais de cette façon. ---- :Derek Shepherd : J'ai appris pour Cristina, elle va bien ? :Meredith Grey : Non elle ne va pas bien, personne ne va bien et cet idiot autorise tout le monde à réopérer alors qu'en fait personne ne va bien. :Derek Shepherd : Attends un peu, il faut que je te parle. :Meredith Grey : Laisse tomber Derek, c'était une seule nuit en taule, tu conduis trop vite. C'est fini, on oublie ça. :Derek Shepherd : Il s'agit pas de ça, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. :Meredith Grey : Que je m'inquiète pas ? Je ne fais que m'inquiéter, constamment, je passe chaque minute et chaque journée à m'inquiéter. Quand mon téléphone sonne, j'ai peur qu'on me dise que t'as eu un accident. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé en taule, comme ça tant que tu restais là-bas je savais que t'étais pas mourant, comme tu l'étais sur la table. Ça c'est le truc auquel je pense, c'est inévitable quand tu prends l'autoroute comme un malade. :Derek Shepherd : Je suis là. Et je vais bien. On va bien. :Meredith Grey : J'étais enceinte ce jour-là. J'étais enceinte et je l'ai perdu. :Derek Shepherd : Et tu n'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider. :Meredith Grey : Si tu veux m'aider tu dois absolument contrôler ta conduite. Contrôle-la. C'est tout ce que je te demande. :Derek Shepherd : D'accord, d'accord. ---- :Miranda Bailey : Je ne veux pas de pense-bête, j'ai pas du tout besoin de ça. Je vais voir resurgir ce moment de ma mémoire chaque matin pour le restant de ma vie, que je le veuille ou non. Alors tout a été réparé ici, il n'y a plus de trou ni de trace de balles, je n'ai pas besoin d'un pense-bête chaque fois que je te vois. Et j'en ai marre de faire pression sur toi, alors je te demande que deux choses : s'il te plait, entre là-dedans et allonge-toi sur cette table. :Alex Karev : Oui madame. Galerie 7x02-1.png 7x02-2.jpg 7x02-3.jpg 7x02-4.jpg 7x02-5.jpg 7x02-6.jpg 7x02-7.jpg 7x02-8.png 7x02-9.jpg 7x02-10.jpg 7x02-11.jpg 7x02-12.jpg 7x02-13.jpg 7x02-14.jpg 7x02-15.jpg 7x02-16.jpg 7x02-17.jpg 7x02-18.jpg 7x02-19.jpg 7x02-20.jpg 7x02-21.jpg 7x02-22.jpg ---- en:Shock to the System Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations